Sisters of the Void
by LFuCkToY
Summary: Ayane and Azumi are the Guardians of the Gates to Heaven and Hell. But an insane plot to conquer death starts with them being thrown into the real world, right into the middle of the Kira investigation. Azumi/death note crossover. AzumiXL AyaneXBijomaru.


Characters:

Sisters of the Void

Characters:

Ayane and Azumi- The Guardians to the Gates of Heaven and Hell. Send to Earth by Joseph who is working for the self-proclaimed 'God of the Universe' No this is not Light.

Yagami Light- duh!! You can't have a death note story without having some one to poke at with a sharp stick!

L- The world's greatest detective. Alias; Ryuzaki. Real name; L Lawliet.

Kira- Psychotic mass murderer. The so-called 'God' of the new crime free world. Also happens to be Yagami Light. (Shhhh).

Ryuk- Shinigami. Death God. Gave Light/Kira the Death Note to eliminate his boredom problems.

Bijomaru Mogami- Crazy serial killer from Azumi anime.

Joseph- The one who sends Ayane and Azumi to the real world. On orders from his Master.

And the rest of the minor characters who may or may not appear in the story. Depends how I feel at the time.

Chapter 1

L stared out of the window, his mind reeling in frustration. _Nothing new on the kira case_ he thought _which is silly because Light is Kira. If only he would admit it and give up. _

He sighed loudly drawing said boy's attention to him.

"What is wrong, Ryuzaki?" he asked.

L glared back at him and turned his attention back to the window. Light rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer, continuing to scroll through the names of recently killed criminals.

­

Ayane and Azumi were standing at their gates. Ayane yawned shaking her dark hair out of her face.

"That was quite a yawn Ayane" Azumi commented as she stared off into the clouds while twirling her white hair through her fingers.

"Really?" Ayane asked sarcastically. Giving her sister a blank look Azumi suddenly smiled brightly and stood up.

"Some more are coming."

Ayane sighed loudly, getting to her feet. "OK. Time to work."

As the group got closer Ayane and Azumi flinched. They had been in a bomb blast by the look of them.

Some carrying limbs, others dragging themselves, one was just a floating pink mist and another had half a head missing.

Azumi skipped over and lined them up. Ayane spoke in a clear, loud voice; "We are the Guardians of the Gates, we will ask you questions to determine where you will go. Heaven or Hell. Do not lie to us, as that will give you an immediate kick into the Hell Gate. And we will know if you are lying."

"We will ask you one at a time, if we think Heaven is the right place for you, your body will be restored and you will live in harmony forevermore." Azumi thrilled while doing a twirl her white hair moving in slow motion behind her.

"However," Ayane said menacingly "If we think Hell be your place you will remain as is and forever be in torment as you travel through the Ten Circles."

The group shuddered, the mist twitched.

"Begin"

Joseph stood at the end of the line and watched the Guardians question the others. One by one they were sent to a gate. And one by one they vanished. Finally he was he last one. Reaching into his pocket he wrapped his hand around an orb and waited.

"Question One" Azumi said brightly, "why were you in the bomb blast?"

"Orders" he answered

"Umm… ok…. umm…. What orders?

"I must die. Come here. Find you two and kill you."

Ayane grabbed him "whose orders?" she hissed

"My Master's"

She dropped him.

Joseph took out the orb, pressed a button and tossed it at them. The ground imploded dragging the sisters towards the gaping hole.

"My Master wants you gone. But I don't have the power to kill you. You shall be a gift for him and when he is God of the Universe he shall bring me back and reward me."

"Are you NUTS?!" Azumi screamed

"With you gone Heaven and Hell won't get anymore souls. My Master will live forever."

"It won't work" spat Ayane

"My Master says it will, so it will" with a final kick the sisters plunged into the gaping hole, clinging to each other for dear life.


End file.
